Farewell by Raymond McMullen
This is a Farewell note and my confession to the world about my greatest sins that I commited during my employment within Blackwatch Operations. It wasn't until after my extensive research within the scientific research department now known as Blackwatch that I came to realize the error of my ways. The entirety of the whole experiment felt wrong but we were just following orders, just like the GI's were following theirs with the clean-up when the whole project went sour. My god, their faces, they still haunt me in my dreams. The experiment was named "Project Altruistic". The purpose of this black project was a bit unclear but we seemed to be working with a genetic sequeces, to make a virus to target specific genepools and traits that would either destroy or enhance the host. The project started with the founding of a military establishment known to us as "Hope", the entire place was populated by people involved, military families from all over. We started our experiments with primates initially but our tests overall were not consistent with our expectations. With primates like chimps and small monkeys we detected an unnatural boost in intelligence, strenght and regenerative functions. Then the higher ups stepped in and demanded human trials and we just so happenned to have a city that had people all willing to help with anything they can. What happened you ask? Nothing, at first anyway. We gave them a newly formed variant strain of a virus we involved with blackwatch, typed DX-11-18 AKA Redlight in the form of a vaccination. It was at least 10 times more potent than the one we started with while we were still experimenting with apes. I had my concerns but i wasn't paid to have an opinion on the matter so i just did as I was told. Everyone were glad to help, we told them that it was an experimental radiation shielding we have cooked up and we needed to know that how it functioned in humans. We assured them that it posed no harm to them in anyway of course. That was until the births. about 5 children came out of Hope that possessed significant relevance to the project, two of which didn't die at birth. Subject; Michael Allan K. (deceased) Time of birth: 6.6.1966 exactly 23:00 Status (deceased) DOD - 8.6.1968 at 13:45 Cause of death: Failure of the respiratory system and internal hemorrhage Body preserved for future reference Subject; Pariah (active, real name classified beyond top secret) Time of birth: Classified Status (active) known relatives: Elizabeth Greene (Codename; Mother) It was with these two births that we had proven that our fears were coming true, but at the same time our greatest hope had manifested. The virus that was put into the parents, and the virus we found Michael Allan K. was infected with was different. Same with every single other birth. It was always the same, the child died during birth or soon after being born, always the virus being unique to each individual. Their bodies were recovered for future referrence. Over all we recovered about 150 remains of dead infants over the course of the experiment all with unique strains, it was as if the virus was speed-dialing on the genetic level. Trying to achieve something and failing and we assumed that the experiment was a bust. Until we made a discovery we couldn't believe. The virus actually manifested in one of our test subjects. Elizabeth Greene, a pregnant teenager at the time. No older than 19, we found out that the virus had started to multiply in her. we took a simple sample of her blood and what we found both astonished us and scared us. We found that her blood was teeming with the virus. A single drop of her blood contained at least 10 000 new unique strains still untyped by our data collection. We didn't isolate her, as the virus wasn't made to spread. It was made to simply enhance human functions. We soon realized that this was a mistake that we'd all live to regret. It was after year one that things really went south with the whole project. It started out small, there were few victims that seemed to die from sympthoms that were close to anthrax but when we dug deeper we noticed that it was another variant of DX-11-18. This one on the other hand was spreading, fast. The people infected became something closer to living corpses as the virus violently mutated their bodies and repurposed them to make something new. This strain was as violent as it was interesting. We decided to collect samples from a few of the infected and tested them on some deathrow inmates. For the first few minutes it was all fine. But after a while their eyes started to bleed and their skin and bone started to go through a transformation of a sort. With the addition of incredible strenght, we assumed that the other effects of the first variant were in place too but we were mistaken. We scanned for brain activity but found virtually none. Nothing at all. It was as if they were zombies, we came to call them Walkers. Though they did perish mere hours after their infection, the shortest lasting about 5 hours and the longest 18 hours. As soon as we made this discovery we knew that we had a pandemic in our hands now and we had to bring in something to clean it up. The Blackwatch military force came in for the clean up. The scientists were ordered out of their labs and outside, while they burned the place down and placed the others into a row they just fired upon those that weren't important enough for the project to keep alive. I was in shock and screamed as my collegues were brutally murdered infront of me. I was taken to a fort where the military force kept their base of operations in and i was taken to see the chief in command. Still in mild shock I hear him asking that what exactly had we cooked up. Of course, we didn't do this. The virus itself had done this, I explained to the officer that the virus mutates quickly and produces thousands of different strains every day and possibly even more if left alone at this rate. The officer asked me if i knew what exactly was causing this but their guess at this point was as good as mine. I was completely out of the loop on this one. Not knowing how or why this happened. The infection had started to spread quickly and we had to put the entire establishment into lockdown until we were sure that the virus was purged. I was given a new labratory to study whatever they brought in and from my observations the results seemed to speak for themselves. The infection should kill every single one that is infected within at least a day or two. But there was one exception to this. Elizabeth Greene, and whatever was growing inside of her. Both still very much alive and well. I didn't understand how can this be and i demanded for Blackwatch to recover a possible carrier for me. Someone who hasn't been mutated much but still infected. It didn't take them any longer than a week not only to find one but also lose the subject. The person in question was unknown as She wasn't injected with the Redlight virus during the initial tests but somehow she was different to the others. Unlike the others she seemed to be able to think and even to speak. Most of the observations that the men made sounded like she was controlling what we called the walkers and the soldiers dubbed this type of infected the Runners. I personally didn't want to jump into conclusions as a scientists but somehow it did make sense. The walkers have a very high sensitivity to low frequencies and they seem to have a significant impact upon their actions. Perhaps the Runners were communicating with the walkers, acting as a sort of a central hub of control, like a hivemind. But to what end? This is the question i still sometimes ask myself. We soon had discovered that the walkers had sealed themselves into a hospital along with some survivors. Possibly to infect them or feed on them. Whichever this was we had to act quickly. The blackwatch was given direct orders to burn the whole town into a crisp, no survivors, no prisoners, not even corpses. The GI's busted through the doors and opened up on everything that was inside, they started the fire rather quickly from the main hall and continued to climb up. The officer and I however were with them this time around. we discovered that the walkers were protecting something. Something in the laboring areas. we went in to find Elizabeth Greene in the middle of childbirth, her eyes bleeding and she was screaming. The general ordered the men to stand down and Greene had her child, It was a male roughly two feet in height and 3 kilograms in weight. The Officer took the child into his arms but Elizabeth launched at the general and bit him into his arm. general, now in the danger of being infected does exactly what he should do in this situation, he gives me the child and takes a cleaver from a surgical instument table and chops off his arm in three sharp and heavy cutting motions. Still in pain, Elizabeth Greene passes out and the child, looking perfectly healthy is taken in as military assets with his mother. The officer with me was made general and I formed a corporation called Gentek, to hold and study the DX-11-18 virus and more importantly, Elizabeth Greene. The male child was dubbed Pariah, and for 40 long years of detainment in the Vandenberg Air Force base, he still looks like he's 6 or 7 years of age. On the more surprising note he shows no physical signs of the DX-11-18 infection. No strains or variants are found anywhere in his body whatsoever. But over the course of the decades he has murdered 6 military personel somehow. Their bodies look heavily mutated and infected with the virus. Pariah seems to have some sort of an ability to insert the virus into another organism and manipulate its repurposing at his willing. He or perhaps IT should be more appropriate to call this thing could just as well be the last purpose of all life on earth. We had no idea what it was capable of. This is my final gift for you. My own personal form of attonement for the crimes i committed. As i take my life, i want you to know. I want you to be ready, Pariah is dangerous and the only reason he's still imprisoned is because he wants to be. Should he ever break out, All life as we know it will come to an end. Please, correct our mistake. Don't let it happen again. With Regards Dr. Raymond McMullen Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game